Hayate and Destiny go Vocaloid: Cake and Sweets!
by PicturePrincess
Summary: Nagi has overloaded the Vocaloid system and has now chucked Hayate and Destiny into their world, becoming Vocaloids themselves. No one but the creator knows since its their 4 month holiday! But since Hayate and Destiny refuse to sing for him, they have to find another way to make money: A Bakery!
1. Chapter 1

**I am so sorry! I just write stories as they come! I really do hope to continue and finish he others so don't worry!**

Destiny and Hayate chatted and laughed as they walked around the courtyard. It was the start of their 4 month holiday and they were now deciding what they wanted to do and where to go.

"Hayate-nii, I want to go to Brooklyn!" Destiny exclaimed, grabbing Hayate's arm and tubing I'm around the yard. Hayate smiled as he adjusted her bow hay was falling on top her head.

"Or we could just go to a hotel in JAPAN, not somewhere in new York!" Hayate asked, smiling as Destiny's face lit up.

"Ok, let's go-"

* * *

In Nagi's Office…

* * *

"Right, so which Vocaloid am I going to make?" Nag thought to herself as she pressed random keys on the machine. Her friends dad was the one of all things Vocaloid and she was offered the system to play with. The owner thought nothing of it, seeing as a kid didn't have any use for it but Nagi had magor plans. She wanted to make a whole new Vocaloid family, if only she knew how to do it first …

"Right, I think I'll make, Hayate and Destiny first!" Nagi thought to herself as she had finally made it into the computer base and was now entering the realm where she could make her Vocaloids. As she scrolled through multiple projects and listings of different starting bases, she found the right one and clicked it. Apparently, she had to put in the names and information about the Vocaloids.

Gender: Male.

Name: Hayate Ayasaki

Age: 16

Colour scheme: Blue and Gold.

Favourite food: Blueberries.

Teamed up with:?

Race: White Japan.

Hair colour: Blue.

Hair length: Shoulder length.

Nail polish: Gold

Nagi thought long and hard about this. Of course she naturally wanted to ing and dance with Hayate by something was telling her that wasn't right. So she did the next best thing:

Teamed up with: Destiny Izumi.

Nagi smiled as she pressed enter and a 3D version of Hayate started walking around the screen. She then had to input Destiny's info:

Gender: Female.

Name: Destiny Izumi.

Age: 16

Colour scheme: Blue and Silver.

Favourite food: Cake and sweets.

Teamed up with: Hayate Ayasaki.

Race: Black African.

Hair colour: Blue

Hair length: Knee Length.

Nail polish: Silver.

Nagi then pressed enter and waited for Destiny's 3D pictogram to appear on screen when the computer suddenly crashed and she losses everything she did. Frustrated, Nagi smashed on the keyboard and walked away in a huff. Unfortunately, when she smashed her fingers on the keyboard, she also pressed "Use real life artifacts" on the top of the keyboard. This meant that the conpuer would not only use the generated forms, but also the real ones…oops!

* * *

The night before Hayate and Destiny Leave…

* * *

Hayate and Destiny were packing their bags and were leaving the Mansion that night. The were chatting and talking and having fun. Just as they were about to press the gates though, something happened…

* * *

Vocaloid Conputer…

* * *

System overload!

Getting human artifacts!

Conjuring!

Conjuring!

Retrieving human beings!

System overload!

* * *

Outisde the Sanzin Mansion…

* * *

"Hayate, that is so-," Destiny stopped talking as her breath hitched onto her chest. Slowly, ever so slowly, she began to levitate in the air, her suitcase full of her clothes following in hot pursuit. Destiny gasped as she noticed she was now 6ft off the ground and was now trying to air swim back to the ground my failed. Hayate watched in shock and horror as he tried to grab Destiny.

"Destiny-chan, what are you-," suddenly Hayate's breath hitched onto his chest as he TOO began to drift up towards the sky. He tried grabbing onto something, a lampost, anything! He had managed to hang onto a lampost for about a second before being tugged away from it by the invisible force. He yelped as he saw the sky open up and display a hole with black, pink, green and orange sparkles. Destiny grabbed onto Hayate's arm and held onto him, him doing the same, closing his eyes. As they entered the portal, Hayate shouted:

"Someone, Help us!" Before they and their suitcases were sucked into the monstrosity.

* * *

In the wormhole…

* * *

"Hayate-nii, look!" Destiny shouted, tugging on his arm. Hayate's eyes flickered opened as he stared upwards and gasped. The black hole was much bigger and wider, and they were flying through cyber space! Hayate and Destiny held o to each others hands as they saw bits and bits of compute coding and wires pass through and around them. Suddenly, the bits of coding began to stick to them, LITERARY.

Destiny hissed as she felt a large bit of clothing envelope around her chest and stomach, making nothing but the green venom seeable. Hayate gasped as another piece of the coding attached itself to his back, wrapping itself around him. Suddenly, other bits of flying coding were surrounding them and attaching themselves to their poor victims. Destiny screamed as she felt her clothes dissolve in the green mess and her breath was horse. Hayate felt the same as his eyes began to feel very, VERY heavy. Hayate and Destiny both closed their eyes as they expected the worst to happen, which did.

The green coding then brightened as it played a hymn, a very metallic sounding hymn. It then dissolved as it left Destiny her new clothing;

Destiny was now wearing an office shirt, a blue office shirt with the sleeves off and the bottom half cut off, making it a crop top. Silver stars surrounded her top, making it bright and original. On her arms were long bands that flared out on the ends, also surrounded by silver stars. (This is basically like Miku's arm band kind of things that she wears on her arms, not to mention the other Vocaloids...) She was also wearing blue denim shorts with stars on them, complementing the whole outfit. On her shoes were blue Timberlands and she also was equipped with white head phones and silver panted nail polish. But her hair colour was the same bright blues as Hayate's, and so were her eyes, even though they were still the same blue as before.

Hayate had a simple colour base (blue) but it was gold stars, not silver. He hand a full office shirt with the sleeves cut off in a jaggered way, making it punkish. On his bottoms were shorts that were up to his knees, still all covered in gold stars. He wore Blue Timberlands but these had Gold laces on, while Destiny's had silver. He was also equipped wit armbands, a headset and Gold nail polish.

As the cyber journey ended, Destiny and Hayate floated down, still unconscious, to the ground of a soft meadow. It was still nightime wherever they were but this night was pitch black and the wind was blowing fast and coldly. The meadow hadn't been cut in decades so it was kind of soft and lusious in a way. The grass was incredibly tall though, making it kind of itchy.

* * *

4 hours later…

* * *

After 4 hours of sleeping, Hayate was the first to stir from his slumber. He yawned, he stretched his now mechanical legs and went to scratch his head. But when he searched his head, he gasped as he noticed the headset now on his head. He then panicked as he saw the gold nail polish covering his nails. He then yelped when he saw his now Vocaloidish clothing. He then screamed when he looked up at his surroundings. Hayate's eyes went into overloaded shock as e saw Destiny with her clothing, not to mention her now bright blue hair.

"Destiny, Destiny-chan! Wake UP!" Hayate shouted, shaking her arm vigorously. Destiny yawned, stretched her mechanical legs and screamed at full blast when she saw everything was wrong. She then saw her now bright blue hair fluttering in the wind and screamed even more. When she then saw her surroundings sjenwas about to scream again when Hayate impatiently slapped a nail polishes hand over her mouth, silencing her.

"Destiny, where are we?" He asked, trying to sound as calm as possible.

"How would I know Hayate-nii? I just woke up!" Destiny had a point.

"I-I don't know what to do! Someone, HELLLLLPPPPP!" He shouted, going hysterical. Hayate then began to shout gibberish as he ran in circles, trying to find a way out of this place. Destiny then grabbed his shorts and forced him down to the ground in utter frustration!

"Nii-chan, we need to go over there I think," Destiny said, pointing the way to a sign that said

'Vocatown'…


	2. Chapter 2

Hayate looked up from his hands and saw a white and pink sign saying in big, black letters, 'Vocatown'. He got up and grabbed Destiny's hand as they began to walk to their desired destination. Destiny held his hand tight, as she knew this scared him even more so than cross dressing. They had a huge struggle during the task of crossing the meadow, seeing as the grass was thick and long, entwining each blade. Destiny stumbled a bit as Hayate began to pull on her arm and tug her harder towards the sign.

"Hayate! Hayate st-'" her sentence was cut off when she met Hayate's eyes. He looked crazy, mentally deranged, retarded. His pupils had gone smaller and his smile was a sickening sweet. Knowing Hayate's strength, she heard a gasp of pain pass through her lips. Hayate gripped tighter, clearly going insane.

"Hayate! Stop it!" Destiny shouted, breaking free of his grip and glomping him to the ground before straddling him. Hayate began to shout gibberish as he tried desperately to free himself from Destiny's straddle but failed. Destiny then raised a fist.

"I'm sorry Hayate," she whispered before punching his lights out. Hayate was knocked out cold, his eyes closing quickly. Destiny effortlessly threw him over her shoulder as she ran towards the sign and up the village road. It was just beginning to become day, just a bit of pink from the sun.

Destiny heard Hayate's snoring and thanked God for letting him sleep. She didn't blame Hayate for his deranged reaction. He was so used to his own world that he began to grow crazy, not saying that Destiny wasn't. She was so worried that she thought that she should try to knock herself out! The sheer thought of not being able to get home scared her so badly that it hurt her. As she walked up the road, she saw a mansion. It was a bright white and had a long drive and a golden gate saying 'Vocaloid' on it.

"Wait, isn't Vocaloid that computer software?" Destiny thought before it hi her like a ton of bricks. She and Hayate were now in a computer software, just great.

Destiny ran up the drive before ringing the doorbell multiple times, still carrying Hayate. Destiny began to shift her wait on to her left foot as she waited for someone to open the door, which didn't happen.

"Open the frickin' door!" Destiny shouted, slamming her fist on the door causing it to break a little. She then began shouting, loud enough for the whole town to hear. When she was about to kick the door down, she saw a tall male, with deep blue hair open the door. He was wearing a pale blue, loose T-shirt and his boxers, but he was clearly unfazed by this as he rubbed his sleep ridden eyes.

"Hey, who are you?" He asked sleepily while Destiny, breathless, held Hayate in her arms, bridal style.

"Please sir, let me in!" She begged and this time, the blue Vocaloid looked at Destiny and Hayate closely. He then smiled as he led her inside and allowed her to lay Hayate on their couch, placing his head on her lap as she stared at the now excited Vocaloid.

"Oi, everyone! They're here!" He screamed, causing some very sleepy machines to wake up. The whole Vocaloids, genderbenders and all same flooding down the large staircase, all very sleepy. Destiny watched as they came ino the living room and stared at her, all their eyes big with shock.

"Hi! I'm Kaito! We were expecting to tomorrow but we are so glad you came tonight!" The blue hairs Vocaloid said, shaking Destiny's hand. Destiny smiled warily, stroking Hayate's cheek as the others did the same.

"I didn't know we were getting new Vocaloids," A blonde haired boy said, holding his banana shaped pillow in his arms as he sat down on the other end of the couch.

"We were not expecting to come here either," Destiny explained to him, smiling sweetly. The blonde smiled at her back, instantly liking her.

"Thats because you dont listen Len," another bpy said, aimlar to Len but had white clips in his hair.

The smile was soon swept across the other blonde's face.

Another blonde, but this one was a girl with a large white bow in her head smiled at Destiny, even though she too was tired.

"Please have a great time staying here!" She said, wrapping an arm around the other blondes neck.

"Yes, please have a nice time here!" Another girl said, wrapping a hand around the blonde with the clips in his hair's neck.

"I'm Rin!"

"I'm Len!"

"I'm Rinto!"

"I'm Lenka!"

"And we're the Kagamine Quadruplets!" The four of them said before they all did a peace sign, just after that they yawned and scratched their noses and heads. Destiny smiled as another set of Vocaloids came in front of her. These well maybe 8 were part of Kaito's family.

"Hiya again! As you know, I'm Kaito!" The dark haired blue one said, shaking her hand again. Destiny took the pleasure of meeting them greatly, seeing as they had let her enter their house.

"Hey their beautiful, I'm Akaito," A twin on Kaito said, holding out his hand and taking it great fully. Destiny smiled again and blushed slightly as he called her 'beautiful'. Akaito, as you know, has red hair, very different from cool headed Kaito. Then, another one, this time with green hair came in front.

"Hello there, I'm Nigaito!" He said cheerfully even though tired. Destiny patted him on the head.

"Hiya! I'm Kikaito!" Said one in yellow, a crown on top of his head, at a slight angle.

"I'm Kageito!" Said a cheery 7 year old Kaito, jumping around, nearly making his mask fall off.

"I'm Taito of you must know," said a purple one, a banage over one eye.

"…" Zeito said (?), staring tight at him, his dark, panda eye shadow heavily loaded.

"Hello, I'm Kaiko!" Said a female version of Kaito.

"And I'm Baito!" Said one with white hair. Destiny smiled at all of them before another set of Vocaloids came.

"I'm Mikuo," Said the boy with short, teal coloured hair.

"And I'm Miku!" Said another teal coloured person but this was a girl with long pigtails. Destiny smiled and chatted with the Vocaloids before she began to yawn and suddenly drift off.

"I-Im sorry you guys but I'm really sleepy," she said, forgetting the question that would be on everyone's minds right about now:

Where am I?!

Akaito tapped her on the shoulder, making her jerk with realisation and alert. She looked up at the redhead who smiled at her back.

"How about your boyfriend though, he's still knocked out cold,"

Destiny thought for a minuet before processing what he said.

"He's not my boyfriend! He is my very, Very, VERY close friend that is like a brother to me!" She rapped back, before yawning. Akaito only smirked at her. Destiny then began to lay on Rinto's (who was sitting next to her at the time) shoulder, snoring slightly. Rinto blushed faintly as he tapped her on the shoulder, only to have her not respond. Rinto looked at everyone for help.

"W-What should I do?!" He half screamed, half whispered, of that were possible.

"Take her and her friend up to their room!" Akaito said as the others walked to their own rooms to catch on to some much needed sleep.

"Wait, What?! I can't do this by myself!" He stated but nearly everyone had left, all except Len who stupidly (very stupidly) stayed behind. Rinto grabbed his wrist.

"Hey! I wanna-,"

"You are not fickin' leaving me! Help me get them to their room!" Rinto hissed and Len obeyed. Rinto carried Hayate and Len carried Destiny, all the way up to their rooms. It was a long and tiresome journey as Destiny and Hayate were put into their beds. Len then stopped for a moment before derobing Hayate. Rinto stared at Destiny.

"S-She's a girl, I can't undress her!" Rinto exclaimed as he watched Len finish derobing Hayate and put him into bed. Len then walked over to Destiny and started to pick out the bottoms of her top. Rinto blushed as he looked away, suddenly, just as Len was finished with her top, he began to blush a deep pink and stepped away.

"You can do the rest!" He said, running out of the room.

"No I can't! I might touch something I shouldn't!" Rinto hissed but it was no use, he was now left with a half undressed Destiny who was now starting to wake up. When she did wake up, a faint pink came across her cheeks as she glared at Rinto who tried to tell her what had happened.

"No! Its not what you think! We were just…I was…oh please don't hit mW!" He yelped as he covered his face with his arms, awaiting the punch. But he didn't get one, instead, he got a hug. Destiny embraced the 14 year old blonde and wrapped her arms around his back. Rinto blushed as he felt his face go into her chest.

"I know exactly what you were doing so dont worry! I'm not one to get mad so easily!" She reassured him. Rinto looked up at her before smiling briefly. (She's so warm!) He thought to himself as he snuggled deeper into her. Destiny smiled as she held him at are length.

"Now, if you wouldn't mind, can I get to sleep now?" She asked, yawning as Rinto blushed and backed out the room. When she was finally alone, she got undressed and put on a big, blue top 6 times the size of a normal one so it felt like a dress. She slid into bed with Hayate and smiled as she dozed off.

* * *

Early the next morning…

* * *

Destiny was the first of the Vocaloids to wake up. As she stretched, she winced at the pain her mechanical bones felt. (Why does it hurt so much?) She asked herself as the pain quickly went away and she jumped out of bed. She saw Hayate wearing a similar Pyjama to hers but was also wearing dark blue shorts. Destiny smiled as she woke him up. Hayate woke up with a jolt as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"D-Destiny-chan, where are we?" He asked, trying to sound calm. Destiny told him everything about what had happened and some about how they got here. By the time she had finished, Hayate nodded his head in satisfaction.

Before screaming.

Destiny slapped a hand over his mouth to keep him quiet as she helped him out of bed.

"So what your saying is that we are tossed into the Vocaloid world? And we don't know how to get out?!" He hissed. Destiny nodded.

"When you meet the other Vocaloids, just pretend to be one of them, pretend yo were meant to be here! Do not tell them what I have told you!" She warned as they held hands and walked down the long and vast steps of the mansion. When they reached the kitchen, Hayate saw a boy in black and red, heavy eye shadow on his eyes as he stared at his food. Hayate thought he might as well get to know him, seeing as he would be here for a while.

"H-Hello, I don't think we've met! I'm Ayasaki Hayate! Pleased to meet you!" Hayate held out his hand for him to take it, which he didn't. He just stared at it. Destiny frowned a bit as she gingerly grabbed Zeito's hands and pulled them onto Hayate's who smiled as he shook them. Zeito stared at the two. (Cheery) he thought to himself as Hayate let go of him and Destiny gave him a hug, much to his shock.

"Good morning Zeito-nii!" She said as Hayate did the same, hugging Zeito. This was just the way Hayate and Destiny were, always full of laughter, fun and hugs; which made Zeito blush a bit. He shook them off as he walked to the garden. Hayate and Destiny frowned before smiling as Akaito came down the stairs, yawning. But when he saw Hayate, he reached for him and ruffled his blue head. Destiny laughed at Hayate before she felt her own hair being ruffled by Akaito.

"Akaito-Nii! We just woke up!" Destiny said until she was pulled into a hug by Akaito who smirked at her.

"Akaito-Nii is mean!" Hayate pouted, before he was too pulled into Akaito's strong arms. Destiny and Hayate squirmed a bit before they too hugged him back. (They're so warm!) Akaito thought to himself before he let go of them before he went to the kitchen to go get some breakfast. Then Kaito and the quadruplets came down the stairs arguing. Then, when they saw Hayate and Destiny, they lunged into a big hug. Hayate and Destiny embraced them, even Kaito and the quadruplets knew that they were so warm! When they let go, Hayate suggested;

"Would you like something to eat?"

Everyone who was in the room at the time stared at them. Akaito was the first to speak.

"But Vocaloids can't cook!" Hayate was about to object to that when Destiny stopped him.

"We can," she said, grabbing Hayate's hand and leading him to the kitchen. Hayate followed and did what he always did when he was lead to the kitchen, which was cook. Destiny made about making the dessert breakfast.

"What do want on your pancakes?" She asked while preparing the batter.

"Oranges!"

"Oranges!"

"Lemons!"

"Bananas!" She headed the quadruplets hollow and she decided to flavour the ancakes instead. When she finished the quadruplets order, Hayate had finished their main breakfast so they started to eat, savouring every last bite. Then she asked Akaito and Zeito what they wanted.

"I'll have chilli!" Akaito said.

Chilli? In pancakes?! That didn't make any sense. Destiny glanced at the redhead who smiled at her back. She added the chilli in and made his pancakes, Hayate also done with his main dish and he ate them both, smiling at the food as he ate it.

"Zeito-nii, what would you like?" Hayate asked, looking at him from cooking the bacon. Zeito stared at him, still refusing to answer. Hayate knew what he had to do. He walked up to Zeito and stared at him back, trying to master his expression. Zeito continued to stare blankly at him, without a hint of expression. Hayate then made his eyes go large as he pushed his face forward, a pocket face expression. Zeito had to bote the inside of his cheek in order not to laugh. Hayate caught onto this and smiled at him.

"See! I saw you laugh! Come on, what do you want on your pancakes?" Hayate asked but Zeito refused to say still. Hayate thought for a second before he suggested…

"Dragon fruit?" Zeito nodded alwoly as Hayate went to the fridge, got the fruit and gave it to Destiny who chopped and put it into his pancake. Zeito sat at the table where he was served. Soon the other Vocaloids came downstairs at the smell of breakfast and got their order. Destiny and Hayate made their own and ate too as they heared all the complements they were getting.

"Really, its nothing!" Hayate told them but all he got was a pat on the cheek by Kaito.

"No its not nothing! We've never had such a nice breakfast before!" He said as finished his ice cream pancakes. Hayate and Destiny, now full went to their room to get dressed. When they saw that all they could wear was their Vocaloid outfits, they slipped them on and walked downstairs to where everyone else were in the similar form. Hayate sat next to Zeito who stared at him. Hayate smiled. (Such a nice person) he thought as he stared at Zeito back. Taito then came and sat in between them, glaring at Hayate to just smiled back. Destiny then came and sat next to Zeito which also managed to state at him without blinking. (Wow, they're good) Zeito thought to himself as he continued to stare at her.

"Who are you?" Taito asked rather rudly. Hayate got up, stood in front of him and shook his hand. Taito took the gesture but wasn't expecting Hayate to then hug him. The others stared at the scene as Hayate held Taito at arms length laughing slightly.

"Nice to meet you Taito-nii!" He said, going in for another hug. Taito just blushed slightly as Destiny joined in, pulling Zeito in the huddle as well!

"I hope we all get along!" She said, hugging them tighter. Len and Rinto looked at each other before staring at the two blue heads.

"Want to go to the park?" Hayate asked Destiny as they got off their stunned Nii-chans.

"Do they have a park?" Destiny asked, grabbing onto Hayate's arm as they looked around the group for telepathic answers.

"Yes, we do, we could take you!" Lenka said, grabbing Destiny's arm. The quadruplets hauled them out the door where they walked to a nearby park. Unfortunately, there was a large tree trunk in the way of the park gate. The quadruplets frowned as they turned to leave but were stopped by Destiny.

"Its closed, we can't go in," Rinto told her. Destiny shook her head vigorously as she smiled at Hayate who nodded back.

"Me and Hayate can get it out the way!" She said before the quadruplets chuckled a bit.

"No you can't! No human can do that!" Len said but he was a computer generation, so how hypocritical is that?

"Hayate, I've me a hand!" Destiny huffed and Hayate obliged as they stood either side of the tree before slowly lofting it up with utter ease. As I have said COUNTLESS times before, Destiny and Hayate have the strength of 1 million me, so both of them together is like 2 million men! They are lifting the tree as if it were paper! Hayate and Destiny lifted the tree above their heads with one hand as they looked for a place to put it. Len gasped, Rinto had a heart attack, Lenka screamed and Rin nearly passed out. Hayate saw a hole and told Destiny to Huck it there, which she did. When they had finished the handy work, they told the Quadruplets to go in, but they were stuck to the spot.

"Y-You just lifted up a tree, with your bare hands!" Lenka squealed as she touched Hayate's arm, making him giggle a bit.

"As if it were flipping paper!" Rinto added, poking Destiny in the cheek.

"No Vocaloid can do that!" Rin said, holding up Destiny arms and watching it drop.

"In fact, no HUMAN can do that either!" Len gasped as he pocked Hayate in the leg. Hayate and Destiny laughed as they walking in the park with the Kagamines. They were still in shock at their strength though, I mean, who could do that?!

Plus they were so warm!


	3. Chapter 3

The five of them had a very good time, all until some kind of gangsters came towards them. They were the kind that thought that they were all that and a packet of cheese and onion crisps. They were the ones that you could dies and diss but they still wouldn't leave you alone. And these were the kind that made their way up to Destiny, Rin and Lenka while Hayate, Rinto and Len were playing basketball on the other side of the field. Destiny eyed one of them rather suspiciously as they tried to make conversation with her.

"Hey there angel, how's heaven before you left?" He asked, smiling cheesily. Destiny had heard that pick up line so many tines, it felt like a virus.

"Fine actually, how was hell?" She asked as Rin and Lenka had to stifle a giggle. The boy only smirked though.

"Hey, there's something wrong with my phone!" He exclaimed, showing Destiny his phone. Destiny signed as he looked though the contacts.

"What's wrong with it?" She asked, instantly knowing the reply.

"It doesn't have your number on it," he stated pressing the 'add new contact' button and giving it to Destiny to input her phone number, which she did not want to do.

"Look, its right there!" She exaggerated, showing him.

"What? Where?" He asked, kind of shocked.

"It's, 'I never make the same mistake twice'!" Destiny said and even his friends had to stifle a laugh. The boy looked desperate as he tried to think of another pickup line.

"Do you believe in love at first sight or should I walk by again?" He asked, smiling

"Yes, but this time, keep on walking and don't stop," Destiny retorted.

"Your face must turn a few heads, " he said, thinking he could catch her out.

"Your face must turn a few stomachs!" She rapped back until everyone was now laugin in his face, much to his disgust. Just when he was about to run away and probably cry, Destiny smiled at him and put a hand on his shoulder, making him tense up and blush.

"Don't worry, I'm sure those pick up lines will work on someone!" Destiny said to him sweetly, making him blush even harder. Destiny did something that made everyones eyes nearly pop out of their heads. Destiny removed her headset and gave the trembling boy a kiss on the cheek. She smiled as he blushed eve more before his mates and himself walked away,balling about him being a 'lucky son of gun'.

"Why'd you kiss him?" Lenka asked as they got up to leave and walk over to the boys.

" felt sorry for him, he was only like, what, 13?" She said as they walked up the veils to the basketball courts.

"But he was being an ass, plus, was he really 13? He looked way older, not to mention taller!" Rin said.

"Nope, he was 13, I could sense it," Destiny told them as they watched Hayate slam dunk.

"Yes! I won!" He said, sweating like a pig. Rinto and Len frowned as Hayate started doing a victory dance. Hayate then stopped doing his dance and smirked.

"Now, as punishment for losing, I dare you to run 4 laps around this court!" He shouted, laughing hysterically. Rinto and Len groaned as they obeyed. At the end of it all, they passed out on the floor. They were hauled back home where most of the Vocaloids were still out and about, all except for Miku, Taito and Baito who were watching TV.

"Wow! Someone stinks!" Miku said, sniffing them but then running away when she smelt Rinto, Len and Hayate.

"You need to take a shower!" She biased as she sat back down to watch more of the TV. Destiny signed as she stared at the 3 boys.

"Looks like it can't be helped," she said, leading them to Hayate's and Destiny's bedroom.

* * *

In Hayate's and Destiny's bedroom…

* * *

"Yes I can be helped, yes it can be helped yes it can be helped!" Len hissed o himself as he sat down on the floor, naked in o my a towel around his lower half. Hayate just smiled at Rinto who blushed a very deep crimson as he sat on the bed in only a towel. Destiny had planned them a bubble bath, her washing them. It wasn't the fact that they didn't WANT her to, it was just that it was HER. It didn't seem right that a girl of that mature age should wash strangers. Hayate on the other hand didn't mind, seeing as it was his very close friend, almost like his sister. It were the other two who were panicking about Destiny seeing them naked.

"Len, please calm down!" Rinto told his brother.

"No! I can't let Destiny see me naked! Its indecent!" He should back as he heard the door open and Destiny walk in, smiling. Hayate smiled back but the other two blushed violently when the followed her to the bathroom. When they got in, she closed the door and turned towards it, smiling.

"Now strip, I'm not looking!" She told them, closing her eyes. Hayate took off the towel and hopping into the large bath Rinto and Len quickly dove in afterwards, making sure Destiny couldn't see ANYTHING at all. Destiny smiled as she kneeled down next to the bath. She waved a finger at Len, becoming him closer to her. He swam towards her as she put a handmon his head. He blushed.

"I'll wash you first," she said, pouring soap into her hands and rubbing them together as she then rubbed Lens hair as it started to get foamy. Rinto and Hayate talked as they bathed themselves, leaving the back and hair for Destiny. As Destiny then poured the water over Len's hair, she got the loatha and the soap bar and vigorously rubbed the soap on the loatha. She then scrubbed Len's back and and poured soap on it. He was now clean. Len swam to Hayate who was now swimming towards Destiny for his scrub up. Destiny did the same for Hayate and then it was Rinto's turn.

I don't know whether you have noticed this or not, but Rinto has developed a kid crush on Destiny. So her washing him was a BIG mistake.

Especially what is about to happen next.

Destiny finished with his hair and started washing his back. As she washed his back though, the bar of soap fell in the bath. Destiny made a grab for It, grabbing things she shouldn't have. Rinto moaned slightly when Destiny grabbed his penis. Destiny, knowing what she grabbed said.

"Ahh~! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to touch you there!" And she kept on looking for the bar of soap. Hayate and Len giggled and laughed at a flustered Rinto. When she had FINALLY got the soap, Rinto was so wet, he could have been mistaken for water.

"Sorry Rinto, please forgive me!" She apologised as she to wished bathing him and left the room for the to get out. Rinto breathed heavily as he looked at Hayate who had a rubber ducky on his head, not to mention soap.

"And...and that's never happened to you before?" Rinto asked as Hayate got out the bath.

"A few times but you shouldn't take it the wrong way!" He smiled as he left for his and Destiny's room.

* * *

On the way to the kitchen...

* * *

Since the Vocaloid mansion was MASSIVE, Destiny found it quite are to find the stairs. She began to look around frantically, peeking out at every nook and cranny until her eyes stumbled upon something strange.

There was a Iron door.

Yeah, a really shiny, Iron door.

It was locked and bolted around the handle and it looked rusted out of use. Destiny walked up to it, her blue hair sway in as she brushed a finger against one of the bolts and instantly felt a shock through her electrical wiring. She held the lock that was at the door in her hand and spin it around.

She could have broken it off.

She knew she could.

But was stopped by Hayate who came up behind her and gave her a hug. Destiny stopped looking at the Iron door and faced Hayate with a smile as she hugged him back.

"Destiny-chan, I feel like baking a cake," Hayate said as they walked downstairs, FINALLY!

"So do I, but which kind?"

"Chocolate, with fudge icing!" Hayate said as he got out the utensils.

"Alright then!" Destiny cheered as she got out the ingredients. Everyone was scattered around the house and some weren't even in the house but Rin and Lenka were the first to come downstairs to the smell of chocolate cake.

"Mmm...something smells good!" Lenka wavered as she looked over Hayate's shoulder, well tried to. She's not that tall...

"Can I have a lick, come on, please?" Rin asked Destiny as she spooned the cake mix into two heart shaped cake tins.

"No Rin! Eating cake batter wit raw egg in it isn't good for your stomach!" Destiny stated and Rin backed off, but when Destiny's back was turned, she dug her finger into the mix and locked the batter, savouring every morsal. Kaito and Rinto and Len were next to smell the cake mix and soon came running to Hayate's side.

"What are you making?" Kaito asked, taking a scoop of the chocolate icing and eating it before his eyes went hazy with pleasure.

"Delicious," he hummed as Len and Rinto took some and added...

"Amazing,"

"Yummy,"

Hayate slapped their hands away when they came for another dollap.

"No more! Otherwise there won't be enough for the cake!" Hayate scowled and the three cake addicts pouted as they walked to the couch and slumped.

* * *

1 hour later...

* * *

Destiny and Hayate were now decorating the chocolate sponge with icing and fruity decorations. Destiny was piping on chocolate fudge icing while Hayate was putting on cranberrys. After piping the whole cake, Destiny made a swirly shape on the cake and Hayate put on some curled biscuits before dusting on some icing sugar.

The Vocaloid's stared I utter awe at the beautiful cake, the strawberries and the blueberries in a pattern around the outside of the cake and the chocolate swirl heavily dusted with icing sugar and finished with curled biscuits mad the finished make VERY appetiting and not to mention VERY pretty.

By the time they had finished decorating, All the Vocaloid's were crowded round the table, their mouths drooling at the cake.

"Would you like some?" Hayate asked and everyone grabbed plates and forks before sitting at the large table, awaiting to be served.

Hayate took that as a yes and started cutting the cake. When everyone got their cake and started eating, they sighed and blushed at it's deliciousness.

"You NEED to start a cake shop! I'd love to go there!" Kaito sighed as he shoved another mouthful in his mouth.

"This is really good!" Rinto said, eating a cherry.

"May i have more Destiny-Chan?" Nigaito asked and he soon got his much deserved slice.

The complements started flooding in and Hayate and Destiny ate their slices of cake too before Destiny frowned.

"Hayate, help me pack some cake in cellophane bags please," Destiny said and Hayate helped her as she it some slices and plopped then into a bag. She looked in some of the draws for some ribbon.

"There's Zeito," She got the black ribbon and wrapped it round the end of the cellophane bag, making it into a bow.

"And Taito, plus Akaito," She got their signature coloured ribbons and wrapped it round one of the cellophane bags, each of which had contained a generous slice of cake.

"And Mikuo, not to mention Miku," She added, getting two teal coloured ribbons and wrapping it around two bags of cake. She put them all in a box and gave the box to Hayate.

"Why did you do that?" Len asked, licking his lips free of the cake.

"They deserve some, don't they? Kaito, do you think you can drive me to where they all are?" She asked Kaito and he nodded as they all left for the car.

* * *

At the studio...

* * *

Destiny, Hayate and Kaito all waited for Zeito's and Mikuo's duet for 'World is mine' to finish and Destiny and Hayate couldn't help but listen in awe.

Their voices were absolutely perfect and they went well together. Destiny and Hayate knew that they would have to sing at one point but they would also refuse, side they couldn't get out of the game anyway. When their duet finished, a hologram of the creator of Vocaloids came in a clapped.

"Well done, that was a good performance!" He cheered as Zeito nodded and Mikuo smiled. Destiny, Hayate and Kaito decided it was their turn to welcome themselves in.

"Delivery!" Kaito echoed and it got everyone's in the studio's attention. Akaito and Taito stopped arguing and Miku smiled.

"For all your hard work..." Hayate said, producing the box.

"We made you cake!" Destiny finished and the others clammered for it. Taito looked at the packaging and winced as he saw the purple bow.

"Why did you add a bow?" Taito said, taking it off and eating the cake, his eyes exploding at the tastyness.

"Because that's what makes it so delicious!" Destiny told him. The others ate their cake and blushed at how delicious it was...

All except Zeito.

He ate his cake silently, enjoying the flavour but didn't want to include his input. Hayate then asked him if he liked it.

"Its fine," he said and then continued eating it. Hayate smiled and was about to walk up to Destiny when the hologram stopped him.

"Are you Hayate Ayasaki?" The creator asked.

"Yes," Hayate answered.

"Sing for me," he said.

"No," Hayate answered and the whole room went silent.

Hayate knew exactly who he was but why wouldn't he let him and Destiny out? Was he enjoying them running around like headless chickens? The hologram smiled as he said:

"But Vocaloid's sing to make people happy, and you have to make me happy," The creator said pointing to the sound proof window. Hayate looked at Destiny before saying:

"But I am not-," before he could finish, Destiny slapped a hand around his mouth and directed him to recording depot.

"But Destiny, I don't want to!" Hayate whined as he put on the headset and got ready to sing 'World is Mine'. Destiny sighed as she put her own headset on and got ready.

"Neither do I but this Bastard wants us to. Don't worry, I'll give him a price of my mind later," she told him and Hayate smiled as the song began to play.

Luckily, the recording button was switched off so this would be the only time they would hear them sing. Hayate and Destiny began to sing together...

sekai de ichiban ohimesama  
sou iu atsukai kokoro ete... yone

Then Hayate stopped singing and Destiny began...

sono ichi  
itsumo to chigau kamigata ni ki ga tsuku koto  
sono ni  
chanto kutsu made miru koto ii ne?  
sono san  
watashi no hitogoto ni wa mittsu no kotoba henji suru koto  
wakattara migite ga orusu nano wo  
nantokashite!  
betsu ni wagamama nante itte naindakara  
kimi ni kokoro kara omotte hoshii no  
kawaii tte

Then they both started singing the chorus...

sekai de ichiban ohimesama  
ki ga tsuite nee nee  
mataseru nante rongai yo  
watashi wo dare da to omotteru no?  
mou nandaka amai mono ga tabetai!

Then Destiny stopped Singing and Hayate started...

ima sugu ni yo

ichigo no notta shootokeeki  
kodawari tamago no torokeru purin  
minna minna gaman shimasu...  
wagamama na ko da to omowanai de  
watashi datte yareba dekiru no  
ato de koukai suru wa yo

Then Hayate continued until the middle of the next verse...

touzen desu! datte watashi wa  
sekai de ichiban ohimesama  
chanto mitete yo ne  
dokoka ni icchau yo?

Then Destiny stepped in...

fui ni dakishimerareta  
kyuu ni sonna! e?  
[hikareru abunai yo]  
sou itte soppo muku kimi  
... ...kocchi no ga abunai wa yo

Then they both sang the last bit...

aah!  
hey baby  
aaaaaaaaah!

Hayate and Destiny waited for the end instrumental to end until everyone started to clap. They sounded amazing together, but the fact that they didn't know that that was all they were going to hear was a bit uncalled for.

* * *

1 hour later...

* * *

Destiny and Hayate were left behind with the Creator who was now floating above the ground as he spoke.

"Nagi trapped you in here," was all he said. Hayate's eye's enlarged with shock and Destiny panicked. So SHE was the one who put them into the system, but how?

"But I will let you out...," Destiny looked up, stupidly pleased.

"Only if you sing at the cyber concert,"

"WE REFUSE!" They shouted turning their backs to the hologram. The Creator smiled as he disappeared and then reappeared infront of them.

"Fine, then how will you make $1,000,000,000? Singing is the easiest way to do it," he jeered and Hayate looked at Destiny desperately, who of which was oanickin as well.

"That seems a bit much," Hayate mumbles but Destiny hears this and turns to the Creator.

"We can do it!" Destiny suddenly shouts and Creator, thinking that she's just saying that to act tough asked...

"How?"

Destiny then replays what happened before they came to the studio, what Kaito said.

(You should have a cake shop!)

Destiny's eyes began to burrow into the creator's eyes as she smirked and said:

"Well have a Backery!"


End file.
